


In a Different Face

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since their encounter with the Evillustrator, Chat Noir has starting vising Marinette more and more often...and she doesn't necessarily mind either. It's given her a chance to get to know him better and she starts to wonder if her feelings for this boy are more than she first thought. (A Marichat Fic)(Fluffy)(I'm naming the chapters after colors because why not?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange

Chat Noir is pretty cute…to Marinette.

To Ladybug he’s a good friend and a dedicated partner.

Things are a bit different for Marinette though. Chat doesn’t know she’s Ladybug and for some reason unbeknown to her, she’s hesitant to tell him. So for the time being she’s going to keep her identity a secret between her and Tikki.

The only problem is that Chat Noir has started visiting Marinette…a lot.

It’s as though he became fixated on her after the Evillustrator was defeated. His every other week visits turned into weekly visits and now he shows up at her window, pouting to come in every few days.

Marinette wishes there was some sort of order.

Sometimes she only has moments to sneak in and transform back into Marinette before Chat shows up looking for her. Telling him the truth would make things a hell of a lot easier but she can’t. It would put him in danger and she’s not ready for that.

She reminds herself of that as she sees the boy perched on her windowsill one day after school. She’s only just put her backpack down on her bed and wonders why he couldn’t have waited twenty minutes.

After unlocking the window, she goes back to unpacking her backpack. All the while Chat opens the window, slips inside, closes it behind him. “Hey, Princess.”

Marinette looks over her shoulder to see him grinning, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

It’s strange how accustomed she’s become to having him in her room. It’s a small space she normally doesn’t let her friends in. All her friends at school are wealthy while she’s only able to stay there by getting good grades and by her parents keeping the bakery open extra hours every week. Her house isn’t exactly as lavish as most her friends’, but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t want people to look at her differently because of it. That’s why only Alya has seen her room. Well…Alya _and_ Chat Noir now.

“I was just checking in.” He begins skimming over a few pictures she keeps next to her bed and smiles when he sees one of her and Alya when they were little. “How’ve you been?”

Honestly, Marinette has been doing great. She and Alya are closer than ever and Adrien has started talking to her at school more. She doesn’t stutter as much when they chat and she thinks he may like her back, but that’s not exactly something she can tell to Chat Noir that.

“Everything’s been pretty good,” she moves from her bag to the wall next to her night stand. As she leans against it, his eyes look up from her pictures. “You?”

He never says much when she asks this. Anything too revealing could give away his identity but normally he still wants to give her something. “Pretty good,” he mimics her answer with a smirk. A smirk that annoys Ladybug but makes Marinette nearly smile.

Chat Noir moves past her to the books she’s pulled out of her bag. They now reside on her bed. “French History,” he reads the title of the largest textbook aloud.

The scoff she lets out makes his eyes curiously redirect to her.

“Sorry,” she apologizes waving a hand to signal that it was nothing. “It’s just my worst subject right now.”

“What are you learning about?”

“The French Revolution.” Her eyes wander from him to the textbook, as though she can stare it down. “I just don’t understand why the things happen and the formal language the book uses doesn’t exactly help.”

A ‘hmm’ escapes Chat as he grabs the book and sits down on her bed. His fingers skim through the pages until he finds the one he’s looking for.

Right as she’s about to ask what he’s doing, he pats the empty space next to him, motioning for her to sit. Then he hands the book to her. “Lucky for you, history is the one thing I’m good at.” He turns so that he’s sitting criss cross and facing her. “So what about it confuses you?”

Marinette, not about to turn down help where it’s rightfully needed, answers, “The beginning—how it started, I mean.”

And slowly, better than any teacher Marinette has ever had, Chat Noir starts describing in detail how the French Revolution began. The girl even finds it somewhat interesting. When he’s done she finds she’s moved to lean against the headboard with her legs outstretched beside her partner. “You know, I think you’ve explained that better than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I’m flattered,” he grins and places a hand to his chest in an over exaggerated gesture. “Perhaps I should take up teaching along with saving Paris.”

She can’t help but chuckle at the thought. “Thank you—for explaining it to me. I have a test tomorrow and I’d kind of already accepted my failure.”

“Well we can’t have you failing now, can we?” He jokes but then says more seriously, “You’re welcome—anytime.”

“I may have to hold you to that.” She warns with a raised eyebrow. “Now that I know Chat Noir is a good tutor you may be getting a call before my Algebra test next week.”

At that he howls out a fit of laughter she wasn’t expecting. It shocks her at first but then she realizes how unguarded it is. She likes him when he’s not pretending to be some suave character to Ladybug. “I’m sorry but we may have to figure that out together because I’m no good at Algebra.”

“Shame,” she shrugs, still smiling. “Thanks anyway.” Then Marinette does something she never expected herself to do. She leans up and places a sweet kiss to the Chat’s cheek. When she pulls back and looks at him, he’s blushing. it’s absolutely adorable. He tries to hide behind his hand that comes up to push back his hair as he stands.

“Heh,” he smiles, a real, honest smile now as he looks her in the eyes once more. “I should get going. I have homework of my own to do. I just wanted to see you.”

Without even letting her say another word, he’s gone and Marinette is left wondering if her feelings for the Chat are more than those that Ladybug has for her partner.


	2. Purple

She sees him next at school a few days later.

Juleka is akumatized after Chloe bullies her into looking like some peppy cheerleader girl that she isn’t. She calls herself Shadow and attacks the school with rays of darkness that cause people to lose consciousness and eventually, their entire personality, which is exactly how Chloe made Juleka feel.

Before Marinette can run off to transform, she finds herself caught in a classroom with the new villain. As Shadow starts casting her evil powers on everyone in the room, Marinette desperately tries to run for the door. And she’s almost there when she hears Shadow cast off another ray in her direction. Just as she starts to fear the worst may happen, she’s pushed out of the way.

Her eyes clench shut. She grabs a hold of whatever—whoever saves her. In a second she hears the ray hit the door where she just stood and feels herself being pressed against the wall. When she opens her eyes, she sees Chat Noir in front of her, his hands on her sides from pulling her out of the way.

“Are you okay, Princess?” He flashes his signature smirk but the concern in his voice is sincere. Meanwhile, Marinette is speechless. She knows it’s his job to protect the people of Paris but it shocks her he would go as far as risking his own life to save hers. Not able to speak, she nods.

“You need to go. Get to safety.” His hands move to urgently push her towards the door as he runs off in the direction of Shadow, running into danger.

If only he knew she was going into the hallway to transform and then come back.

When Ladybug enters, Chat suspect nothing. She jumps into the fight and all he has to say is, “You got here quickly.”

“I could say the same to you,” she snaps back as she dodges one of Shadow’s dark rays. It takes a while, but eventually the two of them manage to defeat Shadow and return things to normal. Juleka is okay and has her friend Rose to be there for her.

There are only minutes left before Chat Noir and Ladybug transform back. With the wave of a hand Ladybug prepares for them to go their separate ways. “Until next time, Kitty.”

He’s heading in the opposite direction but doesn’t leave before saying, “I look forward to it, My Lady.”

 

The last bell of the school day rings about five minutes later and Marinette can’t wait to get home. She’s exhausted from the fight and the two tests she had today but is grateful everything went well.

Marinette is grabbing her backpack from her deserted history classroom when he finds her.

“Miss me?”

She throws her bag over her shoulder and turns to return Chat Noir’s smile as he hops to sit on the desk next to her. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be long gone by now.”

“Yeah well,” he shrugs, “I couldn’t very well leave without checking on you first.”

Her smile grows as her eyes travel down to look at his ring. It’s not counting down which means he transformed back, recharged his kwami, and transformed again just to see her. “I’m fine, really,” she assures. “Are you okay? I was watching Alya’s channel and saw you get hit.”

At least it was only a partial lie. Instead of watching it on Alya’s blog, she saw it in person but at least he knew what she was talking about. At one point in the fight Shadow hit Chat Noir and he fell back ten feet and slammed into the wall. “Don’t worry, Princess. It takes a lot more than that to hurt Prince Chat-ming.”

It’s silent for a moment as his eyes look her up and down a few times. Marinette rolls her eyes at his pun but then notices his scanning her. She looks at him looking at her as though he’s wondering if she’s… “I’m okay, Chat.” She repeats her earlier words more seriously now that she knows he’s actually worried. “I promise.”

“I know,” he looks her in the eyes once again and sighs. He lets his guard down for the moment as his expression shows his exhaustion. He’s obviously had just as long a day as she.

“You should go get some rest.” Marinette states as she moves to place a comforting hand on his forearm. “You look like you need it.”

“Well I can’t really argue with that.” He sighs as he pushes himself off the desk He yawns and grins at Marinette, still taller than her even though he’s standing now. “I’ll see you soon, Marinette.” He grabs her hand from where it rests at her side and places a sweet kiss to the smooth skin above the knuckles.

Ladybug would push him away or chastise him, but Marinette can’t bring herself to do either of those things. She doesn’t know why it is so different. Maybe it’s because Marinette is getting to know Chat Noir so well—in a lot of ways, even better than Ladybug.

He drops her hand and begins to walk to the back door. “Goodbye, Kitty.” She calls on her way out the main door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Next update will be on Saturday. -Saraphine

**Author's Note:**

> READ FOR INFO ON WHEN I UPDATE- So this a strange situation for me because normally, I have a fic done by the time I post the first chapter so I never have to worry about struggling to write and update. Although I only have a few chapters done of this one and because of that I will be updating EVERY 4 DAYS. So my next update will be on Tuesday.   
> If you liked this chapter tell me or if you want to comment still, tell me in your opinion what color you would title this chapter. What color does it seem like for you?


End file.
